Thing's Change
by ZacsGurl86
Summary: Shane & Mitchie dated for a month until he broke her heart. Now he feels horrible and wants her back. What happens when he moves by her and has every intenion of getting her back, even if she is seeing someone.Smitchie,Naitlin,Nelena,Mitchie/OC,COMPLETE
1. New Neighbors

**Hey guys I got a new idea for a Camp Rock Fanfic. I was trying to go to sleep the other night and I was up for like 2 hours because I couldn't get comfy. During all of this I got this idea.**

_**Summary:**_Mitchie and Shane actually kissed after the song "This is Me" at Final Jam. They decide they wanted to try going out. They were together for about a month after camp ended, which was all of August, but Shane's agent didn't like Mitchie because she wasn't famous. Shane made an excuse of why he couldn't date Mitchie by saying he just stopped liking her and that she annoyed him. It was a total lie, but Mitchie doesn't know that, she thought it was the truth. She hasn't spoken to him in about 3 days and it is now September. NO ONE knows that they went out except his brothers, her family and Caitlin, who she still talks to. Since she won't speak to Shane anymore he never got the chance to tell her he is moving to her neighbor hood and is going to go to her school.

**_SEPTEMBER 5_**

Mitchie was crying into her pillow laying practically half way off of the bed. Mitchie was still in shock about the break-up. Shane dumped her 3 days ago and she had been in her room the whole time. She only came out to go to the bathroom. She heard her door open and didn't move from the position she was in. "Mitchie?" She heard someone ask. It wasn't her mother's voice but she couldn't tell whose it was because the pillow was pretty much wrapped around her face. "Mitchie you mom told me what happened. I will personally go over to that stupid rock stars bus and strangle him. I'll even video tape it for you, if you want?" said the person. There was only one person who talked about Shane like that if he hurt Mitchie, and Mitchie hadn't seen her in 2 months. Mitchie finally raised her head to look at the one and only Caitlin.

"Caitlin? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in California…where you live." Mitchie said slightly confused, then pushing her pillow back over her face. Even though she was happy to see Caitlin, she was more miserable and upset about Shane, she loved him and he dumped her.

"Yeah well I'm officially yours now. We moved here. Surprise!" Caitlin said trying to muster up as much happiness she could while seeing her friend like this. Mitchie just pushed her face farther into the pillow. "Wow, he really did some damage. What exactly happened? All I know is that he broke-up with you." Finally Mitchie sat up and looked at Caitlin.

"I don't know! That's just it. A couple days ago he was hugging me and we were so happy. He even said he loved me a week ago. Then 3 days ago he texted me and was like 'Mitchie you're a nice girl and we had fun but I think that's all it will ever be. The truth is I am getting really bored with you and your starting to get annoying. I want to break-up.' I was in shock. And he said it to me by texting. TEXTING Caitlin, he did even call." Mitchie said, crying again. Caitlin hugged her.

"Don't worry. You'll get over him, were going to make you super hot and your going to get a really hot boyfriend and he'll be sorry he every thought twice about breaking up with you!" Caitlin said trying to cheer up her friend. And it worked. Mitchie smiled and agreed.

**_LATER THAT DAY_**

**Mitchies POV-**

Caitlin and I were walking around an outside mall. "So Mitchie, since I am making you get a make over I get to pick out everything that goes on your head, to ever item that goes on your body." I gave Caitlin a scared face and noticed Caitlin was taking me into Salon. I saw Caitlin whisper something to the hair stylist, I guess I wasn't going to know what Caitlin had in mind for my hair. I noticed another stylist come out of nowhere and grab Caitlin too. I gave her a weird look. "Just because you're getting a makeover doesn't mean I can't get something out of this too." She said.

"Even if I asked what you are doing to my hair, will I get an answer?" I asked Caitlin. The man started going in the back and taking out 4 different color extensions, Aqua, Magenta, Orange, and Neon Green. They were all metallic-y looking so they were really shiny. I knew they weren't going in my hair because they were over by Caitlin's station. But I did see purple extensions by my station.

"Nope." She said not even looking to me. She had her eyes closed and was listening to music from her ipod.

**_1 HOUR AND 20 MINUTES LATER_**

"Okay. Mitchie you can look now." said my stylist. I opened my eyes and my hair was wavy. **(like how Demi wears her hair normally. In my pro.) **I think it was a perm. Just like I thought I had purple extensions in my hair. They actually looked really good with my complexion and my hair color. I looked over at Caitlin. Again like I thought she had the colors in her hair. They were in different places and she only had one of each color but it looked good with her style.

"Whoa." Was all I could say. I was in shock. Caitlin had a hugh smile printed on her face. I don't know if it was because she liked how I looked or how she looked. I got up and looked at the mirror from behind. It actually looked good on me. I looked different too.

"Thanks Paul." I herd Caitlin say. Then she gave him some money and from where I was standing it looked about 300. He walked away. Then Caitlin grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the salon. "Time to pick out your knew cloths." Oh geez.

"Caitlin, my clothes are fine. I don't need any knew clothes." I said. She gave me a look and then grabbed my arm and pulled me into Forever 21.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said patting my arm and started taking different things off the rack. "Mitchie what size are you?"

"Medium, but Caitlin I don't need any new cloths." Then she started packing mountains and mountains of cloths in my arms. She bought practically the whole story and then we went to Charlotte Russe. Where she bought more clothes. I mean yea their cute but still I don't need any clothes.

On our way to my house I saw a moving truck in front of the house next door to mine. "Hey look the Duncans moved." I said. Caitlin looked to where I was pointing. "Lets go say hi." I said. She looked at me skeptical but went with me anyway. We walked over to the Duncan's old house and saw some people walking in and out with furniture. Caitlin and I walked on the other side of the moving truck and saw a girl who looked to be about our age. She was bouncing a volleyball on her forearms. "Hi." I said. She caught the volleyball and looked at us.

"Hey." She said. We just stood there for a while. "Can I help you with something?" She finally broke the silence.

"Oh sorry. I'm Mitchie Torres and this is my best friends Caitlin Geller. I live next door to you and Caitlin lives a few houses down." I said. Caitlin just gave her an awkward wave.

"I'm Selena Thompson." **(a/n: YES SELENA AS IN SELENA GOMEZ. Except her name is Selena Thompson. Think of her hair like it was in the one episode when she had the red and pink streaks in it. And her outfit is the one from the episode where she is an intern at the fashion magazine thing. The third outfit when she is at the internship job. The one with the hat.) **She actually moved toward us and shook our hands. "How old are you two anyway?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be 16 in November." I said.

"I'm 16." Said Caitlin. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be 16 in April. So what's with the shopping bags?" Selena asked. At least she is our age.

"We were shopping. Mitchie here has been in a slump for the last couple of days so I thought it might cheer her up." Caitlin answered. "Which my arms are starting to hurt from caring this stuff. Can we go put it away now Mitchie?" Caitlin asked me.

"Yea sure. Selena you want to come with?" I asked.

"Um… sure." She put the volleyball down and walked over to us. "Do you guys want some help with those?" She asked kind of laughing.

"YES!" Caitlin answered and gave her two bags. I shook my head no and we walked to me house. She was cool. By the time we got home my mom was in shock that I left the house and at our new hair. She said hi to Selena and we went to put my clothes away. But they wouldn't fit in my closet. There were too many clothes.

"Okay Mitchie throw all of you old clothes away." I stared at her. "NOW!"

"What do you mean throw out all my old clothes? Caitlin they cost my whole allowance** (is that spelled right?)** for 6 months. I like them I can't just throw them out." I said standing up to her. She gave me a look and got out her wallet.

"How much did you spend on them?" She asked.

"About 150. Why?" Then she shoved 150 in my hand and went down stares. About three minutes later she came up with a trash bag. "Caitlin you can't just-" She ignored me and shoved all of my clothes into the bag and then put all of my new clothes in the closet. "CAITLIN!"

"What? You got your money back, new clothes and new hair. Just pretend to be happy okay?" She said not really looking at me. I was about to say something when Selena spoke up.

"Do you guys do this a lot?" She asked pointing at me and Caitlin.

"Kinda." Caitlin answered.

"Hey Mitchie what put you in that slump anyway?" I could tell Selena was trying to stop the conversation so she wouldn't have to watch us fight. I was kind of grateful for that. But I was not grateful for her question.

"Her and her boyfriends broke up." Caitlin said sitting down on my bed next to Selena.

"Yeah my brother just broke up with this girl he was dating." Selena said.

"Speaking of dating I have a date tonight. So I have to go Mitchie." Caitlin said getting really excited.

"Ooo Nate finally asked you out?" I asked.

"Yup and he's picking me up in," She looked at her watch, "CRAP 2 minutes." Caitlin got up and took her bags with her. We walked her to the door and when we opened it Nate was standing in front of us.

"Nate!? What are you doing here? At my house?" I asked him a little freaked out he was at my house.

"Oh yeah. I went to Caitlin's house and your mom," he said looking at Caitlin, "told me you were here. She gave directions and stuff so I just drove here. Any way, Caitlin are you ready to go?"

"Yup." She walked over to him but turned around to look at me. "Oh and Mitchie I told my mom I was sleeping over here tonight. So here's my stuff," She handed me all of her bags, " and my computer." And she handed her computer case over too. "Bye Mitchie, bye Selena."

"Selena?" Nate asked.

"Yeah she moved next door." I said. Then Selena came back from the bathroom and stood next to me.

"Selena?" Nate asked again, but more like he knew who she was.

"Oh hey Nate." Selena said a little nervous he was standing in front of eachother.

"You two know eachother?" I asked. They both just nodded.

* * *

**So what did you all think?? Yeah its a lot. I don't know if the rest of the chapters are going to be as long but I know they're going to be good. Be sure to read my other fanfic's. They are called How Connect 3 Connected! and Reunion's Aren't So Sweet. Ok anyway tell me what you think about this by pressing the little purple button in the bottom left corner. Thank's.**

**ZacsGurl86**

* * *


	2. Shane the cocky Pop Star

**Hey guys. I guess you all liked my opening chapter. I liked it too. I think my writing is better in this story then the other ones. Some of you are already predicting things. And some of you picked up my clues. Next chapter is a good one. And you'll learn a lot. Oh and by the way in the summary of the first chapter I said that Connect 3 are brothers. It was an accident and I don't mean it, they are just really good friends. Sorry bout that. Oh I just wrote this entire chapter within a 2 hour period. Woohoo new record and I got my braces off today. YAY. Ok enought of my gabble lets get to the story.lol.**

* * *

_**Previously in Things Change**_

_**Then Selena came back from the bathroom and stood next to me.**_

"_**Selena?" Nate asked again, but more like he knew who she was.**_

"_**Oh hey Nate." Selena said a little nervous he was standing in front of her.**_

"_**You two know each other?" I asked. They both just nodded.**_

Caitlin started shaking Nate and he looked at her. "Come on Nate let's go now, or were going to be late." She said. He just nodded and they went to his car and drove off.

I turned to Selena who was still looking at spot where Nate's car stood only a few seconds ago. "Hey Selena how do you-"

"Well Mitchie it was really nice meeting you but I have to go. See you in school tomorrow." **(a/n: ok so I kno school usually starts in august but I am gonna make them start later. This whole day was a Sunday and they start school on Monday.)** She practically ran out of the house and to her house next door. Well that wasn't weird at all. Note the sarcasm. I closed the door and went to the kitchen to get food. My mom was standing in their cleaning up from the dinner I was not included in because Caitlin and I ate at the mall. "Hey mom." I said to her, letting her know of my presence. I walked over to the pantry and took out a pack of Oreo's. yum.

"Hey Sweetie. You missed out on a good dinner. I made our famous Torres Burgers." My mom said while cleaning down the table. I still don't get how two people can make a mess while eating, especially my parents who are like the cleanest people in the world. If I have a sock on my floor my mom tells me to clean up my room because it's "messy".

"I told you mom. Caitlin and I ate at the mall." I said to her, while getting the milk out a pouring it in a glass.

"Oh yeah. So your new friend Selena is nice. Is she going to you school?"

"Yeah. She's in our grade too. I hope she's in one of our classes. Hopefully lunch." I sat down and stuffed an Oreo in my mouth. Caitlin and I got our schedules in advance because we registered a while ago. Well Caitlin registered without telling me. We have 4 classes' together lunch, chemistry, gym, and Spanish. But since Selena didn't register she is getting her schedule tomorrow. I stuffed another Oreo in my mouth. I love chocolate. My mom finished cleaning and went upstairs. When I was done I waited for Caitlin to come home in my room, but I fell asleep. I felt someone shaking me. I looked up to Caitlin's face. "Ugh Caitlin let me sleep we have school tomorrow." I said trying to go back to sleep.

"No. Don't you want to hear about our date?" She asked shaking me. I shot right up.

"What happened? Did he say anything about Selena?" I asked her.

"No. Whenever I tried to ask him he just ignored me or changed the subject. It got kind of annoying. But guess what happened when he dropped me off?' She asked all excited. I shrugged my shoulders. "He kissed me. Well we kissed each other but he leaned in first."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"I KNOW!" She said even louder. "We were standing at the door, because him being a gentlemen he walked me to the door and we talked for a while and then-"

"Wait!" I said. I heard a sound of a car outside of my house.

"What?" She asked back a little scared guess she knew I would never stop her from talking about this unless it was important.

"Do you hear that?" It got louder. She shook her head yes. We slowly went over to my window and looked outside. It was on the side of my house but looked right at Selena's drive way. We saw a really nice, new looking corvette in the drive way.**(pic in my pro)** It was black and it was on. It turned off and someone came out of it. It looked like a guy but it was so dark it was hard to make out his outfit or anything. We couldn't see his face and he had a hat on. "Who is that?" I asked. He looked kind of hot from this angle.

"I have no idea. Didn't Selena say she has a brother?" I nodded. We saw him turn around but we still couldn't make out his face, then he went the front door and went in. But it looked like he had a key. "Well its defiantly someone who lives their. They have a key."

"Hmmm. Well Caitlin I am tired so I am going to bed." She nodded and she went in her sleeping bag. I turned the lights off and about 5 seconds after my head hit my pillow I was a sleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY- SEPTEMBER 6**_

Caitlin and I were waiting at the bus stop. We still can't drive how cool are we. Again sarcasm. I had on one of my new outfits and Caitlin looked the same as always. We looked around for Selena but she wasn't there. "I wonder where Selena is." I said.

"Probably getting a ride to school from her brother. In his amazing car." Caitlin said. The rest of the ride was us talking about the date she never got to finish talking about last night. My first class was Spanish, and Selena was in it also. I was at my locker which was as far away from Caitlin and Selena's lockers as they could be. And as far away from the Spanish class as it could be. On my way to class I started listening to Connect 3's new CD on my ipod. It wasn't out in store yet but Shane gave it to me when we were together as a gift. Even though we arn't going out anymore I still liked listening to his voice. I was drifting off into my own world when I bumped into someone. My ipod fell and I saw a person pick it up, I was too preoccupied with picking up all the contents that had fallen out of my purse to look at the person. "Hey how did you get this? No one can get this, it doesn't come out till February." Said the guy.

"I have connections." I said still not looking up at the person I was speaking to.

"Like Shane Gray?" The guy whispered in my ear. I was stunned. Finally I looked up to see Shane himself looking down at me with a smirk on his face. " Hey Mitchie. How are you? You look great." Shane asked. I am was mad. We haven't spoken since we broke up and all he has to say is 'Hey Mitchie. How are you? You look great.' I finally looked around to see half of the girls that go to my school wide eyed and their mouths practically hanging on the floor. It was mostly because I was an outsider and had 1 friend,well two now, and now SHANE GRAY was talking to me, like we know each other…well we do but they don't know that. I grabbed the ipod out of Shane's hand, gave him a glare and stormed away.

Of course _Shane Gray_ wasn't going to give up that easily. He ran after me and grabbed me arm, somehow pulling me and making me turn in and hitting his chest. He put his arm securely around my waist to make sure I couldn't get away. It all looked like some fancy dance routine. We were just staring at each other. My eyes full of hate and anger, and Shane's full of…something. He just smiled at me. "Shane let go of me!" I said threw my teeth.

"No." Was his answer, simple and short. I squirmed trying to make this hard for him, but his grip only got stronger. "We need to talk Mitchie." I still tried to get away from him. "Even if we have to stay like this the whole day." Shane said pulling me closer. There was no way I was staying like this the whole day. There was a big group of people huddled around us now. Great an audience

"Shane I don't want to talk to you. We finished talking. Remember? You got bored with me?" I said.

"Mitchie." Shane complained sounding like a little kid. He pulled me closer, if that was even possible, and said out loud in front of everyone. "You know the last time we got this close to each other we ended up kissing?" WHATS? and OHMIGOD did he just say that? and a shocked sound came from everyone around them. I was pissed now. What possessed him to say that. Not only did I not want people knowing I knew Shane Gray, I especially didn't want them to know we kissed. I didn't know what to do so I slapped him. He knew I didn't want anyone to know, when we were dating I told him not to tell anyone. And even after we broke up I told him not to tell anyone.

"Shut up Shane!" I said with the most hate and coldness I could muster up in my voice.

"Mitchie I want you back!" Said Shane

"Why would I even consider taking you back Shane? Why would I ever want to be a jerky rock stars girlfriend again? It's not like we have actually feelings for each other. It was a stupid little crush. " I said being mean. I just wanted to make him let go of me, I was willing to be as heartless as Tess if that's what it took.

"So your telling me you didn't feel anything when we kissed at Final Jam. Or when I dumped you?" He said that last line like a jerk again. Like the way he first talked to me when we met in the kitchen. Everyone went into shock again. The sound of breathing stopping was coming from students in hearing range.

"No." I said. Then Shane pulled me into a kiss. A passionate, loving, caring kiss. Slowly my hands made their way around Shane neck and his grip tightened around my waist. I started to kiss back and when I felt Shane tongue try to get into my mouth was when I realized what was going on. I pulled away. "Shane STOP!"

"So you felt nothing just then?" Shane asked. He held me by my shoulders now, but he still had a stronge grip. He sounded like he was going to cry. But the only time he cried in front of people was after my secret was blown.

"Nope." I said lying through my teeth. He finally let go of me and I started to walk away.

"I still love you Mitchie." Shane said to my back. "I'm going to get you back." He said.

"You're the one who dumped me Shane." I said not looking back at him. _Wooo that feels alot better_. I finally made it to Spanish, and everyone was looking at me like I killed someone. _What? Is it really that hard to believe someone rejected Shane Gray? yes it is…_ I slowly sat down in a seat next to Caitlin and I left one open for Selena. Class started and Selena still wasn't here. Finally after 10 minutes the door busted open.

"MITCHIE!! What did you do to my brother?" Selena asked. The teacher gave her a look that meant shut up and gestured for Selena to come over. Selena handed her the note that said all her information on it. She was giving me a death glare.

The teacher read it. "Ahhh Ms. Gray. You can go sit next to Ms. Torres." Said the teacher.

"GRAY?!" Me and Caitlin shouted. _Oh shit._

**SOOO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?? Tell my in the reviews. Just follow the directions. **

**1.Locate the little purple button in the bottom left hand corner.**

**2.Click on the button.**

**3.REVIEW.**

**4. MAKE NICOLETTE GIDDY!! Yay, word of the day by the way.**

**ZacsGurl86**

* * *


	3. Questions and Answers

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the response I am getting for this fanfic. I really didn't think so many people would like it. And once again a few of you have gotten my clues. This chapter will explain a lot of things and hopefully clear up any questions you have. Okay enough of my rambling. Here is the story.**

* * *

_**Previously in Things Change**_

_**Class started and Selena still wasn't here. Finally after 10 minutes the door busted open.**_

"_**MITCHIE!! What did you do to my brother?" Selena asked. The teacher gave her a look that meant shut up and gestured for Selena to come over. Selena handed her the note that said all her information on it. She was giving me a death glare.**_

_**The teacher read it. "Ahhh Ms. Gray. You can go sit next to Ms. Torres." Said the teacher.**_

"_**GRAY?!" Me and Caitlin shouted. Oh shit.**_

After Caitlin and I's outburst many of the students were either staring at us or figuring out that Selena is Shane's sister. Selena slowly went to her seat and sat down next to me. And she was still giving me a death glare.

"Okay students. Most teachers go easy on you in the first week or so of school. But _I_ am not most teachers. You will learn many things in my class. You will have homework every night and that includes this whole week. You will also be doing group work. Usually a group of five, if not then four. Starting today I will tell you who you are in a group with and what project you will be doing this week. You will do two projects a month, or every other week. Okay here are the groups. Devon, Kristyn, Jonny, Alyssa, Christopher. Mathew, Kenny, Gina, Lisa, Rachael. Mark, Mitchie, Selena, Caitlin, Dean…" I stopped listening to her after she called off my group. The good news is I am with my friends and two really cute guys. The bad news is Selena hates me right now. "Okay so I want you all to get into groups. I've already set the desk's up so that your groups can sit together. Please go find you group and sit at any one of the groups of desk."

Caitlin, Selena and I were already sitting at a section with 5 desks. We waited for the guys to come over. Caitlin and Selena were sitting across from me and the guy Mark sat next to me and the guy Dean sat next to Selena. The teacher told us to start writing all the different words, phrases, or sentences we learned in Spanish last year. **(a/n: by the way they are sophomores, Shane is a senior.)** The guys actually worked on it while Selena, Caitlin and I sat in silence. Finally Caitlin cracked and asked Selena the question we both wanted the answer to. "Why did you tell us your last name is Thompson when it is really Gray?" The guys stopped working when they heard us talking.

"Like I was really going to tell someone I just met that my last name is Gray. If I told you guys that then you would have figured out who my brother is and then I wouldn't know if you liked me because I was your friend or if you wanted to get close to my brother." Then I heard Selena mumble. "Lucky for me one of you already did."

"Shut up." I said to her. She gave me another death glare. She was about to say something when the teacher cut her off.

"If you three don't be quiet and get to work than you will have detention." We were quite the rest of the class. Afterwards I had gym and then World History with Selena, then Algebra 3-4, that class is for juniors but I am really good at math so I am taking it. Then I had lunch with Caitlin and Selena. Great right? More sarcasm. Caitlin and I sat down at a table and Selena came over and sat down next to Caitlin. Caitlin started asking questions again.

"Why did your brother come home last night at like 11:30?"

"He didn't want anyone to recognize him yesterday." She said back. She was still mad at me. What for I have no idea. Now it was my turn to ask a question.

"How come whenever I went to Shane's house last month you weren't there at all?" She looked at me but with a glare still.

"I was at camp too. Volleyball camp from the beginning of June to the middle of July and Drama camp from the rest of July to the end of August. I didn't see you either. Or hear about you for that matter. All I herd about was Shane's new girlfriend. I didn't even know your name." That actually made me a little sad. Why wouldn't Shane even tell his sister his girlfriend's name?

"How do you and Nate know each other?" Caitlin asked. I knew this was the big question that was on her mind.

"We met at boarding school when we were 13. That's actually how Shane and Nate met, threw me. And then Jason came into the band at Camp Rock." I could tell Caitlin was still curious about the Nate, Selena relationship.

"So are you two like really good friends?" She asked.

"No." Selena said. "We actually don't talk as much as we used to. We stopped talking after we broke up."

"Wait. You two dated?" Caitlin asked. Selena just nodded her head. "For how long?"

"We broke up in June." Said Selena. I could tell Caitlin was hurt, I know Nate never talked about Selena. Caitlin got quite.

"Why are you mad at me?" I finally asked Selena. She gave me a look like I was stupid.

"You just broke my bothers heart. And you just ruined his career for about 2 and half months. Why wouldn't I be mad at you?" She said back.

"I broke his heart?" I asked. "So I have to care if I hurt him in anyway but if he hurts me or breaks my heart, like he did. Its fine?" I asked. "And what do you mean I ruined his career?"

"After you rejected him in the hallway he punched a locker. The nurse said he broke his hand and will need to be in a cast for about 8-10 weeks. Not only that but Connect 3 was about to go on tour for about 3 months and they were leaving next week. So there you rejecting him resulted in him having to cancel the tour. You just mad millions of people sad all because you rejected my brother."**(a/n: ok So have no idea if that's how long people are on tour for or if that how long you need a cast on for a broken hand but that's how it is in the story.)**

"That is not my fault. He didn't have to be such a hot head and punch a locker." We were kind of making a scene and when I looked around every lunch table in hear distance was starting at us. Even better Shane Gray was about two feet behind me. I am guessing he heard everything.

* * *

**Okay guys so this was kind of a filler but I put a lot of information in it. Hope you like it. Now go review and make me happy. Sorry that is short. But like I said in the first chapter These arnt going to be that long.**

**ZacsGurl86**


	4. Screaming, crying, dancing, dating

**Hey everyone. Thanks again for liking my story. I have started another one called Stranger. It's a Wizards Of Waverly Place one. So in this chapter there will be another heated conversation with Shane and Mitchie. And just to let you all know I am leaving for Florida on Wednesday and I won't be back until the 10****th**** of August. I will try to post a lot before then and I will think of new ideas while I am there. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

_**Previously in Things Change**_

"_**Why are you mad at me?" I finally asked Selena. She gave me a look like I was stupid.**_

"_**You just broke my bothers heart. And you just ruined his career for about 2 and half months. Why wouldn't I be mad at you?" She said back.**_

"_**I broke his heart?" I asked. "So I have to care if I hurt him in anyway but if he hurts me or breaks my heart, like he did. Its fine?" I asked. "And what do you mean I ruined his career?"**_

"_**After you rejected him in the hallway he punched a locker. The nurse said he broke his hand and will need to be in a cast for about 8-10 weeks. Not only that but Connect 3 was about to go on tour for about 3 months and they were leaving next week. So there you rejecting him resulted in him having to cancel the tour. You just mad millions of people sad all because you rejected my brother." **_

"_**That is not my fault. He didn't have to be such a hot head and punch a locker." We were kind of making a scene and when I looked around every lunch table in hear distance was starting at us. Even better Shane Gray was about two feet behind me. I am guessing he heard everything.**_

"Why do you think I don't love you Mitchie?"**( a/n: I kno she doesn't say that but that what he is getting from the vibe she is sending out.)** He asked. Just looking at me and not moving at all. You could see the bandages around his hand. I guess he didn't get his cast yet. I looked up at his eyes. They looked full of hurt.

"Why wouldn't I think that Shane? You told me to my face, oh wait no you didn't you told me by text. Which is ten times worse than telling me face to face. You didn't even have the decency to tell me Shane. And on top of that you said I was boring and you don't think well be anything more than a silly little fling. How is that supposed to show you loved me Shane. I loved you and you broke my heart." I said yelling at him. The whole lunch room was staring at us now, they were huddled around us but only leaving enough room between me and Shane. I looked around and everyone was in shock. Gosh they annoy me. "YES PEOPLE SHANE GRAY AND I DATED!" I yelled they looked more shocked and got the hint and walked away. Then Shane grabbed my arm with his good hand and pulled me into a corner. More like dragged.

"Mitchie I still love you, I never stopped." Shane said to me. He sort of whispered it to me.

"Then why did you break my heart Shane?" I asked back, being just as quite.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked getting annoyed again.

"You broke my heart? Why did you do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean I broke your heart? What did I do? I mean if rejecting you in front of you stupid little fangirls is what you mean-" He cut me off.

"MITCHIE JUST STOP. That's not what I mean. I mean when you rejected me and looked me right in the eyes and told me that we never had feeling for each other, or that you felt nothing when we kissed. My heart broke into about a million pieces." He said looking at me.

"Well how do you think I felt when you said you loved me and then 4 days later said you think our relationship isn't going anywhere and that your board with me. How do you think that makes me feel Shane? I loved you too." I said back about to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around to look at him.

"Mitchie you shouldn't believe everything you read." Shane said. I laughed without any humor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Everything that was sent to you in the text was completely and one hundred percent untrue. You want to know the real reason why I broke up with you? Stan, my agent said you weren't famous enough to be with me and that I needed to break up with you or he would cancel Connect 3's contract with Hot Tunes Records." I looked started at him trying to comprehend everything he just told me.

"So what are you doing here than?" I asked.

"We dropped the contract and got signed to a better company. So my agent was fired and no longer has control over my life or who I choose to date." I said smiling at me. I gave him a smirk.

"Who ever said the person you choose to date wants to date you?" And with that I walked away to the girl's bathroom where I knew he couldn't follow and locked myself in one of the stalls, and cried. _I can't believe I just rejected Shane for the second time today._ I herd the door open and saw to pairs of shoes standing outside the stall.

"Mitchie you can't hide in here forever. We have class in about 3 minutes." It was Selena's voice. HMmm I guess she forgives me. I got up, wiped the last tear off my cheek and opened the door. "That's better. And by the way I am sorry I yelled at you earlier. I never herd how you felt about my brother, just what he said. And like you said he can be quite a hot head. Even when hes talking about you. Now come on or were going to be late to English."

Selena and I got to English, Caitlin has Geometry. We walked to class and the teacher started talking about how we need to pair up with a person of the opposite sex and get to know eachother. Saying that if we got to pick our partners we would only pick someone of the same sex or our best friend. I looked around the class and saw that cute kid Mark from before. I waved at him and we agreed to be partners. Selena was with the guy Dean. Funny right? "Hey Mark." I said going up to him. "What's up?" While in Spanish earlier we actually talked to each other, he was really nice.

"Nothing, but we have these sheets we need to fill out about the other person, so I think we should get to it." We started asking question on the sheet. Most of them were questions about books and so on. "What's the last book you just read?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Probably Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer." He said. I was shock. He noticed. "What?"

"I just haven't met any guys who have read Stephenie Meyer books." I said. "And you don't look like the kind of guy who would read those." I said back.

"What kind of books do I look like I read?" He asked.

"I was really guessing something like Lord of the Rings." I said back. He laughed.

"Actually I read one of those. I was good." He said. "Okay back to the list. What is the last book you just read?" He asked me.

"Umm at the moment I am reading The Second Summer of the Sisterhood and one of the Gossip Girl books called Nobody does it Better." I said.

"Oh do you watch that show?" He asked.

"Yeah actually I do. I think the show is better but that's just my opinion, But to my defense I started watching the show first and then started reading the books." I said laughing. "Do you watch to show?" I asked.

"My older sisters do. I see it on sometimes." I laughed. "So Mitchie what do you think of the book and who is your favorite character, also why is that person your favorite character?" I thought for a moment.

"Okay I am going to answer for the Sisterhood book because I am farther in it. I guess I like it. It shows 4 completely different girls with 4 completely different backgrounds who are the best of friends. It just shows how stronge a friendship can actually be if you find the right people. And for my favorite character… I would say Bridget. She is so confident with herself and she embraces it. She isn't afraid to be herself no matter who she is with and can be one of the most caring people." He looked at me. "Okay Mark. Same question for you." I said.

"I think the books are great. And my favorite character would be Alice. She just seems like a great person to be around and would lift your sprits no matter what mood you are in. Except the none stop shopping might get a little annoying." He laughed. "So do you read the books?"

"Yes. I finished the first one it 2 days, the second one in 3 and the third one took me like 2 weeks because me being me I flipped to a random page**(a/n: IF ANYONE IS READING ECLIPSE RIGHT NOW AND HAD NOT GOTTON MORE THAN HALF WAY THOUGH DO NOT READ THE NEXT PART, IF YOU DO I WILL CONTAIN A SPOLIER THAT PRETTY MUCH MADE ME WANT TO STOP READING. WHAT MITICHIE IS ABOUT TO SAY ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME AND IT TOOK ME 2 WEEKS TO FINISH THE BOOK BECAUSE I WAS SO MAD AT IT)** and of course I flip to the page where Jacob and Bella are kissing. And she kisses back, and she doesn't stop him. It made me mad, because I don't like Jacob at all so I didn't want to read the book. But I am super excited for the fourth one. How about you." Mark was about to speak when he was cut off by the bell. "AW no I was having fun." I laughed.

"It's fine. Actually if you want we could meet up after school at Portillos**(a/n: yes I am making them in Illinois. For those of you who don't know Portillos is only available in Illinois…and I think in California. If you ever come to Illinois you have to go to Portillos they have THE best food. On with the story.)** and finish this conversation, I mean only if you want to." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. A lot. Meet me by my locker and well walk there. By the way my locker is BC2435. I said writing it down for him. He nodded and walked away. And Selena soon took his place.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Obviously noticing our talk.

"Mark just asked me out." I screamed Selena screamed with me and we walked to my locker. We were standing there and Selena was dancing singing 'Mark just asked her out'. Then I herd a. 'He did?' I turned around to see Caitlin. "YEP!" I said.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" She asked.

"We were talking in class-"

"More like flirting." Selena cut me off. I looked at her. "Sorry. Carry on."

"And I asked him a question and then the bell rang and I said Aw I was having fun. And he looked and me and was like 'It's fine. Actually if you want we could meet up after school at Portillos and finish this conversation, I mean only if you want to.' And I nodded and told him yes." Then Caitlin screamed and the Tess of my school came up to us. Her name was Erica.

"Mitchie what are you excited about? Did you get enough money to bribe Shane into going back out with you?" She laughed and her little clones laughed too, is sound more like a snort.

"Excuse me?" Selena asked.

"Oh and who are you?" Erica asked. "Her other poor little friend. I see your fashion sense has suffered from shopping at Goodwill." She laugh.

"Um actually my name is Selena Gray and if you talk about my _brother_ or Mitchie one more time your going to need a fifth nose job." She snorted.

"Oh yeah like your really Shane's sister. FYI he doesn't even have a sister. No magazine has ever said anything about him having a sister." All of a sudden Shane stepped in. Pretending like he never herd anything Erica said he gave Selena a hug.

"Hey _sis_. When you get home can you tell mom I am going to the studio with Nate and Jason?" He said.

"Yeah, how long do you think you'll be there, just so she's not worried or anything?" Erica got mad.

"At around 9. Thanks _sis_. Love you by." Shane said walking around the corner. Erica just walked away in her high heals. Looking like she was about to fall and break he ankle at any moment. Then Shane came back over to Selena. Wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Thanks Shane." She said looking at her older brother.

"So what was she over here for?" He asked.

"Oh she said that Mitchie was dancing because she got money to bribe you to date her again." Caitlin said.

"She wouldn't need to bribe me." Shane said. My breathing just stopped for a second. "So why was Mitchie dancing anyway."

"Cause Mark asked her out." Caitlin sang again. Shane looked at me with panic in his eyes. Then Mark walked over. Great. More drama in the day.

"Hey Mitchie. You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, he grabbed my hand and we walked out. I swear I felt Shane staring circles into my back. But I just kept walking.

* * *

**Okay everyone. That was it. Probably my last chapter before I leave unless I write a small one tomorrow or Tuesday. I hope you liked it. And did you like my reference to Eclipse. Even when I am not on the topic of Twilight it always seems to come back. Oh and Mark looks like the guy from As the Bell Rings, the guy who plays Danny, aka Tony Oller. THAT'S HIS REAL NAME. And Dean looks like Jeremy Sumpter aka Peter Pan. Wooo. Okay so if you want to tell me what you think please press the purple button in the bottom left hand corner.**


	5. Dates

**Hey guys. I just got back from Florida at like 12:30 last night. Gahh. Do you guys know how comfy your bed can be when your either sleeping in the car or a bed that's smaller than yours with you brother who kicks you at night? I slept till 12:45 this morning. Oh and while I was in Florida I bought Breaking Dawn and finished it. It was not what I expected at all but I liked it. Not too happy on who Jacob imprinted on tho. Yuck. But I thought it was funny because I have read some fanfics that reminied me of the book. Lol. Anyway here is your fifth chapter of Things Change. I was repeating it in my head all vacation so I wouldn't forget it. Lol. Here it is.**

**Oh and I was reading more stories and they all have disclaimers and stuff so I guess I should put one in so I don't get in troble.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or Shane Gray. I wish I could tho. I do own Selena Grey, Mark, Dean, and Erica. How was that? Was it an okay disclaimer? I hope so.**

_**Previously on Things Change.**_

"_**So what was she over here for?" He asked.**_

"_**Oh she said that Mitchie was dancing because she got money to bribe you to date her again." Caitlin said.**_

"_**She wouldn't need to bribe me." Shane said. My breathing just stopped for a second. "So why was Mitchie dancing anyway."**_

"_**Cause Mark asked her out." Caitlin sang again. Shane looked at me with panic in his eyes. Then Mark walked over. Great. More drama in the day.**_

"_**Hey Mitchie. You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, he grabbed my hand and we walked out. I swear I felt Shane staring circles into my back. But I just kept walking.**_

By the time Mark and I got to Portillos we learned a lot about each other. I learned he has two older sisters, one is a sophomore in college and the other one is freshman in college, and a twin sister. Can you guess who it is? **(If anyone can guess who is twin sister is will get a sneak peek at my next chapter)**He said the reason why he started reading the Twilight books was because his sisters and even his mom read it. I also learned that that guy Dean has been his best friend since they were 2. We talked a lot and he asked me more questions than I could ask him. When we got to Portillos I felt a pair of eyes on me but I just shrugged it off.

"So Mitchie what do you want?" He asked as we got up to order.

"Um I'll just have to chop salad but no blue cheese or onions, with a break stick and a small Diet Coke." I said smiling. He ordered for me and got a bacon burger with cheese fries and a larger Coke for himself. We were waiting to get our food when I needed to use the bathroom. "Um Mark I'll be right back, I just need to use the ladies room for a second." He nodded.

"Okay," Just then our number was called. "I'll be sitting over there." He pointed to a booth over by the side of the restaurant. I nodded and went to the bathroom.

On my way out of the bathroom I ran into someone a fell down on my butt. "I am so sorry-" I said until I looked up. Guess who was starting at me?

"Jeez Mitchie we really have to stop meeting like this. It's starting to get old." Shane said with a smirk on his face as he pulled me up. I stepped back a little.

"It's not called randomly meeting someone when the other person is following them. That has another name, it's called stalking." I said wiping me butt off from the dirt on the floor. Shane chuckled.

"I'm not following you Mitchie, I'm here on a date." My heart dropped a little. I know I was doing the exact same thing as him, I was on a date too. But he was the one who earlier today said he couldn't stop thinking about me a loved me. At least I wasn't saying anything like that. I told him I didn't like him anymore.

"Oh so it's just a coincidence that you're _here_ on a date? Who told you? It was Selena wasn't it." Then I herd a very annoying voice.

"SHANEY?" Said a voice. All of a sudden Erica came up and put her hands on Shane's shoulder. What the hell? Not only was I in shock he was here with here but I was even more in shock when she started to play with his hair. I am not going to lie, Erica is like a supermodel. She has long tanned legs and a super skinny body. She looked kind of like Reese Witherspoon but with deep blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She was super rich and was the perfect girl for Shane. But what I was confused at was the fact that she hated me and Selena, why would he date someone who didn't like his sister. "Shaney come on our food is ready." Then she looked at me. "Ew what are you doing here, if you haven't noticed Shane doesn't want you anymore. He loves me," I saw Shane wince at that. " so why don't you move your poor little but away from us and get over him?"

"Hey don't talk to her like that. I care a lot more about her than I do about you. And when did I ever say I loved you. This date wasn't even real." Whoa pop star just blew up. I backed away a little bit more. Now I realized this whole 'date' for him and Erica was just to get me jealous. To make me feel something for him, which sort of worked but I really liked Mark and I wasn't going to just forget that. Then I realized that I wanted to date Mark. I was tuning out Erica and Shane until I herd a loud slap. When I looked up Shane had a huge red hand print across his cheek and Erica was no where to be seen. "Well that didn't go the way I wanted it to."

"Normally things never go the way people want them to Shane." I said to him. "What was the whole point in bringing her here Shane? She obviously liked you a little bit and you felt nothing for her. That's going to end badly." I said

"All this coming from you." He snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Like you're not doing the same thing to what-ever his name is over there." Shane said gesturing his hand out toward the restaurant.

"Actually I'm not Shane. I like Mark. I wouldn't mind dating him. I'm moving on, your gonna to have to too."

"Yeah well sorry that I don't want to move on with anyone whose not you Mitchie." He said back to me.

"Well the only way we can move on together is for us to be friends, just friends and nothing else. Now good bye Shane." I said not letting him speak and going back over to Mark. By the time I got there Mark was already done with half of his burger and had about 6 fries left. "Sorry took so long I ran into somebody I knew." I sat down and started to dig into my salad. I didn't notice how hungry I was until I swallowed the first bite. Then Shane walked past our table staring daggers at Mark. I don't think Mark noticed. Mark and I talked a lot more on the date. And he even walked me home. We were standing at my door and I was about to go in.

"So, um, am I going to get another date with you? Or should I just not even bother?" I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck before my parents came outside.

"I would love to go on another date with you. See you at school tomorrow." I said. He smiled and let go of my hand. I waved goodbye to him and went inside. When I got to my room Selena and Caitlin were sitting on my bed. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've been waiting for the details on the date." Selena said.

"And you guys came here right after school?" Then nodded, "Anyway Selena… did you tell your brother were I was going to be?" She looked away.

"Yea, but Mitchie ITS NOT MY FAULT. He gave me _the face_." I winced. When Shane wanted something he would always give me this face. His big brown eyes made him look like those cute little puppy dogs in the movies. It was pretty hard for me to resist, come to think of it I never won when he gave me that face.

"Oh, I get it. And tell your brother that he needs to stop following me cuz its getting old and its getting a little freaky." I laughed a bit to make is sound less mean but I meant every word. He was starting to freak me out. We spent the whole night talking about my date with Mark, then Selena told me how Dean asked her to go to the movies with him on Saturday night. Caitlin slept over and Selena walked home when it got late. We spent the whole night talking.

_**3 Months Later- January 15**__**th**_

Selena and I were getting ready at her house for out date with out boyfriends. Mark and I were dating and everything has been great. So are Selena and Dean, which none of us are happy about except her. Dean is kind of a jerk and doesn't treat her right. Even though we tried to tell her she won't listen, so we have given up. Unfortunately Nate and Caitlin have seemed to be sort of rocky lately. Shane and I have been friendly, nothing more. He finally realized I was serous when I said I didn't want to get back together with him, and he eventually accepted that. We are really good friends now. "WHY DO YOU GUYS SPEND 3 HOURS FOR A DATE THAT WILL BE SHORTER THAN THAT?' Shane asked from down stairs. We finally went down stares to see Nate and Shane sitting on their couch playing around with their guitar.

"Sorry for wanting to look nice for our boyfriends." Selena said. Nate and Shane looked up. I saw Shane wince at the word, he still couldn't handle the fact that his little sister was dating a jerk. I saw Nate gulped when he looked at Selena. Just then the door bell rang. Selena opened it with me behind her, and standing their was our boyfriends. We said goodbye to the guys and left the house. **(so I am not going to talk about the date because its usless in this part of the story.)**

**2 HOURS LATER- Shane and Mitchie**

Selena and I had just gotten back to her house. She said she was going to go up stares and change, and then I was going to go get ready. I was sleeping over. I saw Shane sitting on the couch still playing with that guitar. I plopped down next to him. "Hey pop star." I said looking at him. He looked up.

"Hello Beautiful." He still said things like that. I smacked him. HE put his guitar down on the coffee table "No I'm serous, you look really nice tonight."

I shoved him. "What ever pop star."

"It's rock star thank you very much." He shoved me back. So I shoved him back and we were shoving each other until he started tickling me.

"Shane STOP." I said laughing. He some how ended up on top of me. He was still tickling me. "STOP." I said. He stopped and just stared at me. I couldn't help but look into his eyes too, they were just so beautiful. Then he cupped my head and kissed me. My arms slowly made their way around his neck. I know it was wrong but it felt so right. Kissing Mark was nothing like kissing Shane. Shane was so…perfect.

**With Selena and Nate- Selena's POV**

I was going up to my room to change for bed. When I walked into my room someone was sitting on my bed. I screamed but noticed it was Nate. "NATE? Oh my gosh you FREAKED me out. What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I was going to the bathroom when I passed by your room and noticed this picture." He held up a picture of me and him when we were 14. It was a couple months into our relationship/ "Why don't you have any picture of you and_ Dean_." He shuddered when he said Dean's name.

"I still don't under stand why you guys don't like him. He's a great guy." I said trying to convince not just Nate but myself. I knew Dean was a jerk but no one else wanted me.

"Selena face it he's an asshole."

"Whatever, I need to change." I said to him.

"Wait," he said. He grabbed my arm. I winced and pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"You didn't…" I mumbled.

"What do you mean you just-" Then he looked like a light bulb just went of in his head. "Oh Lena tell me he didn't. He hurts you? What are you doing still with him?" I winced at my old nickname he gave me when we were together.

"He's the only one who wants me." I mumbled again.

"I want you?" I turned around so fast he sort of jumped back.

"What…?" I ask quietly.

**OHHHH cliffy. Haha I'm soo mean. I bet you all want to know what's going on in my little mind. Guess you gonna have to wait to find out, or you could guess on who Mark's sister is and you could get a sneak peak. Okay please review. Thanks a lot, and to some of you who say this is the best fanfic you've read. That mean's so much. IF you like this then I bet you'll like some of my favorites. Check out After the Credits Roll by DevilPup and her sequel to it called Life Keeps Going. They are amazing. Please review**


	6. My Heart

**Hi guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews. And some of you figured out who Marks sister is. And for those of you who didn't it was Erica. Okay so here is the next chapter, by the way I might do some things different.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the chacraters from it. I do not own the song My Heart. All the credit for it go's to Tony Oller. I do own Selena Grey, Mark, Dean, and Erica.**

_**Previously on Thing's Change: Selena and Nate. Selena's POV**_

"_**Wait," he said. He grabbed my arm. I winced and pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.**_

"_**You didn't…" I mumbled.**_

"_**What do you mean you just-" Then he looked like a light bulb just went of in his head. "Oh Lena tell me he didn't. He hurts you? What are you doing still with him?" I winced at my old nickname he gave me when we were together.**_

"_**He's the only one who wants me." I mumbled again.**_

"_**I want you." I turned around so fast he sort of jumped back.**_

"_**What…?" I ask quietly**_

"I said I want you." He said back more confidently.

"You can't want me for 2 reasons Nate." I said. "First you have a girlfriend, who is one of my best friends, and two you DUMPED me!" I said back.

"Well you don't have to worry about reason number one anymore because Caitlin dumped me. And you're the one who said we should have taken a break." He said back, finally getting of the bed and getting in my face.

"Yes Nate, break, which mean lets take a break for a while not lets go off and get a new girlfriend and never call Selena again." I said back. "And what do you mean she dumped you? When did this happen?" **(a/n: so some of you might be confused on why Nate and Caitlin are broken up when I said their relationship is rocky. Everything you learned in the chapters are from Mitchie's POV so she only knows what Caitlin tells her. Caitlin didn't tell Mitchie.)**

"I don't know." He said sitting back down on the bed. "She said she felt like she was putting more into the relationship than I was, and that I was always distracted, she said some other stuff to but I can't remember."

"When did she say all of this?"

"A week ago. She said not to tell anyone, that she'll tell you guys when she is ready." He said not looking at me anymore.

"Aw Nate…" I said hugging him. I swear it was just to comfort him, but I think he got the wrong idea. Because when I pulled away he grabbed my face and kissed me. This kiss wasn't just a peck either, it was filled with passion. I pushed him away.

"What the heck?' he said pulling away.

"Nate I have a boyfriend." I said to him.

"Yea an abusive one." He said back. Oh that was so uncalled for. I slapped him square across the face.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again." I said threw my teeth. Then I grabbed my pajamas, went to the bathroom, and slammed the door and locked it before he could follow me.

_**Previously on Things Change: Shane and Mitchie. Mitchie's POV**_

_**I shoved him. "What ever pop star." **_

"_**It's rock star thank you very much." He shoved me back. So I shoved him back and we were shoving each other until he started tickling me.**_

"_**Shane STOP." I said laughing. He some how ended up on top of me. He was still tickling me. "STOP." I said. He stopped and just stared at me. I couldn't help but look into his eyes too, they were just so beautiful. Then he cupped my head and kissed me. My arms slowly made their way around his neck. I know it was wrong but it felt so right. Kissing Mark was nothing like kissing Shane. Shane was so…perfect.**_

Shane's hands made their way from my face down to my waist. Pulling me closer to him. Slowly the kiss started to get heated. Then we hear a "Whoa!?" We pulled apart to see Nate standing their. Staring at us like we just killed someone.

"Nate!? Um we were just…Shane was…" I looked pleading at Shane for help but he didn't seem to care that Nate caught us. Shane had the biggest smirk on his face. "I'm gonna go find Selena." I ran up the stares to Selena's room. She was still getting changed in the bathroom. When she came in she looked shaken up. But I didn't ask her what was wrong because I had my own problem. "Shane and I kissed." I blurted out. She turned around and looked at me. "And I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop. And now all the feelings I had for your brother are coming back and their fighting for dominance against my feelings for Mark and I don't know what to do." I said crying into my hands.

" Um, okay. I'm gonna try and help you. What feelings are stronger?" She looked up at me.

"My feelings for Shane. But I can't just go around cheating on Mark." I said.

"Then don't cheat on Mark. If your feelings for Shane are stronger then break it off with Mark. Its better to break up with him than break his heart if he finds out your cheating on him." I shook my head yes.

"I guess your right. I'm gonna go over to Mark's house and tell him right now. I don't think I can wait till Monday." **(a/n: its Friday night.)** I got up from Selena's bed went down stares. "Guys is Jason here?" They pointed to the outside. Shane's dad has a shed out back and Jason go's in their sometimes to work on his birdhouses. I went out back to the shed and opened the door. Like I thought Jason was working on a birdhouse. "Hey Jase? Can you please drive me to Marks house?"

"Sure Mitchie." We walked back inside so Jason could get his keys and I could get my jacket.

"Where are you guys going?' Shane asked.

"Marks house." Shane frowned when I told him that. "To tell him I want to break up with him." I said. Then Shane got a huge smile on his face and ran up to me and gave me a huge kiss.

"Really? That's great." Shane said. "Now go." He pushed us out the door. It took about 25 minutes to get to Marks house. Jason waited out side. I rang the bell and Erica answered.

"Ew. What are you doing here Mitchie?" She asked me.

"Is your brother home?" I asked.

"Yea, he's in his room." I've been to Marks house before so I know where his room is. I walked down the hall and was about to open the door to his room when I herd him singing. I couldn't understand the words because of the door but his voice is amazing. I knocked and the music stopped.

"Come in." I herd him say. I walked in and he smiled at me. _Okay this might be harder than I thought._"Hey Mitchie. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mark. I just wanted to tell you something." I said.

"Okay, but hold that thought. I was playing around with my piano the other day and I stared to work on this song. I want you to here it." _One song can't hurt._

"Okay."

"Great. It's called My Heart." Mark started playing his piano, he is really good. And then he started singing. **(a/n:** ** I don't know how to make it look normal like one spaced. if anyone could help me their that would be great. So Ill just put lines in where it would break for like verses and the chorus and stuff)**

--

_Now take my hand, and let me show you the way_

_Take my heart, I'm ready this day_

_You are the one, that many dream to find_

_Now take my heart, I'm ready this time_

--

_Now take my heart, take my soul_

_Let love be in control_

_So take my heart, take my soul_

_Let love be in control_

_You are the one, my love, I can't control it anymore_

_So take my heart, now take my soul_

--

_Now I can't buy you, expensive stuff-_ I knew he was talking about Shane when he said that line.

_But you can bet I'll show you love_

_Show you how much, I care_

_If love is here then I'm right their, yes I am_

--

_Now take my heart, take my soul_

_Let love be in control_

_So take my heart, take my soul_

_Let love be in control_

_You are the one, my love, I can't control it anymore_

_So take my heart, now take my soul_

--

_You shouldn't hide at all_

_Now don't be scared_

_You shouldn't hide it_

_Because you know that I'll be there_

_--_

_So take my heart, now take my soul_

_So take my heart, now take my soul_

_--_

_Now take my heart, take my soul_

_Let love be in control_

_So take my heart, take my soul_

_Yeahhhh_

_So take my heart_

When he was done he just stared at me. The way he sang the song was just so heartfelt and real. It was so beautiful and I loved it. And worst of all, it made me love him more. "So um, what did you think?"

**Okay guys I am gonna stop their. And Sorry that the song is like doubled spaced like the rest of the story. I know I'm a mean author but I swear I will put another one up in a day or so. For the real experience of the song go to youtube and search My Heart by Tony Oller. He has and amazing voice and the song is great, so is the melody. Hoped you liked my chapter. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	7. All kinds of abuse

**Hola guys. So I figured out a couple days ago. That the only times I can think of knew stuff for this story is when I am trying to go to sleep, and what's weirder is that I only get half of the story one night. The rest just flows. Lol sorry I know I am weird. So this chapter has some mild drama and some abuse. Yes I know there is drama in every chapter but how can you not read a story with drama in it. And the abuse is going to be a first for me so bare with me. Okay here it is. Oh and in the previously on things change thing I am not gonna write the song again just imagine it in their. Oh and one other, I do this a lot, anyway um for everyone who want Shane and Mitchie to end up together in the end, it might not happen. I'm sorry but I've grown to love Mark, and he wasn't supposed to even be in the story except for the Spanish class. So my original plan for this story has pretty much gone down the drain and I am making it up as I go. So I know just as much about this story as you guys do, I have NO IDEA how it's gonna end but I might take a vote in the second to last chapter. Okay so finally here is your next chapter… I talk too much.**

**DISCALMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Grey, Mark, Dean, and Erica. I do no own Could You Be the one, that credit go's to As the Bell Rings.**

_**Previously on Things Change**_

"_**Hi Mark. I just wanted to tell you something." I said.**_

"_**Okay, but hold that thought. I was playing around with my piano the other day and I stared to work on this song. I want you to here it." One song can't hurt.**_

"_**Okay."**_

"_**Great. It's called My Heart." Mark started playing his piano, he is really good. And then he started singing.**_

_**When he was done he just stared at me. The way he sang the song was just so heartfelt and real. It was so beautiful and I loved it. And worst of all, it made me love him more. "So um, what did you think?"**_

"Wow." I was so shocked at the fact the he wrote a song for me that I couldn't speak. If he really felt that way about me then I am screwed.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Mark asked me.

"Good wow. Mark why didn't you tell me you could sing?" I asked, trying to change the subject so I did have to talk about the song that made me feel horrible.

"I'm not that good so it didn't seem important." He said getting up from the seat in front of his electric piano and sat next to me on his bed.

"Well you are amazing, I love your voice." I said. He looked at me and smiled, I had to look away I felt so guilty.

"Oh! What did you want to tell me?" He asked. Crap. _Um what's a good answer, it needs to be about him too. _

"Oh, I was just saying that I was going to be in the Talent Show at school." _Crapy excuse Mitchie, come on you could have done so much better than that._ "But now that I herd you I think you should enter." _Gosh he's not going to believe that._

"Um, okay." He said it skeptical but didn't question anything. "I guess I might. I have a lot of songs, it's gonna be hard to pick."

"Do you have any in mind?" I asked.

"I'm in the process of writing one I like." He said. He gave me his note book at pointed to a song called 'Could you be the one'. I started reading it. _I'm takin my time when I cruise the runway. Flyin inbetween all the scenery, it's on, it's on. Could it be you, you, you, or you? I'm lookin for a heart that's true, to come along, it's on. Are you gonna be the girl, in that dream, when I close my eyes? Out of everyone, the best for me? The one that I'll call mine. Are you gonna be the one? The shining star, the center of my world. I'm not lookin' for just any girl. Could you be the one? Could you be the one? _"Yeah I haven't finished it yet." He said grabbing it from me when I closed it.

"I like it." I said. I seriously don't want to break up with him anymore. "But I should get going, Selena is waiting for me." I said getting up. He got up with me and walked me to the front door. "Bye Mark." I said.

"Hey Mitchie?" He asked as I was about to leave the house.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"I love you." Then he stepped forward and gave me a kiss on the lips. When he backed away he smiled and gave me a little wave goodbye.

"Bye Mark. Love you too." His smile got bigger but I finally left. _Great, now its time to deal with Mr. Hothead pop star._ The ride home felt like the longest one of my life. But gratefully Jason didn't say anything. I think he saw what happened at the door. When we got to Shane's house Shane was sitting in the living room which is right next to the front door. When I opened the door he held his arms out for a hug. I just walked past him. "Not now Shane." His face quickly changed from excited to worry in mere seconds. Jason left and took Nick out with him. I saw Selena sitting at the top of the stares but she didn't seem to be listening to us.

"What? What happened? Mitchie talk to me." I turned around to face him.

"What happened is my amazing boyfriend spilled his guts out to me tonight and I couldn't even enjoy it because I kept thinking about how guilty I feel for kissing you." I said to Shane.

"Wait you didn't dump him? Mitchie what happened?" He asked again.

"He wrote a song for me Shane, a sweet, beautiful song that made me feel like a horrible person." I said. Shane's face looked like he thought that wasn't an acceptable answer.

"So, I wrote a song for you too Mitchie. Remember? _You the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you." _Shane sang those few words to me, reminding me of that day at camp, the day I fell in love with him. GOSH this is so confusing.

"Yeah well sorry Shane but this is really complicated." I said to him.

"How can it be complicated? Just dump his ass." Shane yelled.

"I can't dump him, because I think I might be in love with him." I yelled at Shane. He stepped back, hurt. "Gosh Shane why did you have to choose me? You could have had anyone and you choose me." I said to him. I looked down at my feet.

"Well I actually did you a favor, because if I didn't choose you and then dumped you, you wouldn't have changed and your precious Mark wouldn't have even looked at you." I looked up at him. I was crying. I ran up stares to Selena's room and shut the door. I herd a faint 'SHANE YOUR AN ASSHOLE.' from outside the door, I guess Selena was listening.

_**MONDAY AT SCHOOL- JANUARY 18**__**th**__**Mitchie's POV**_

Mark and I were walking threw the halls hand in hand. I've decided to forget about the whole Shane thing and stay with Mark. I haven't spoken to Shane since Friday and neither is Selena or Caitlin. I think even Nate and Jason are keeping their distance, but they are talking to him. Mark and I were meeting up at Selena and Caitlin's locker, their lockers were next to one another. Mark has become really good friends with everyone and we all decided not to tell him about the whole Friday incident. And unfortunately Selena is still with Dean. "Hey guys." I said when Mark and I arrived to Selena's locker. Dean was standing behind her protectively. He did that whole nod thing with Mark.

"Hi." Selena and Caitlin said at the same time. "So Mitchie are you still going to do the talent show on Thursday night?" Caitlin asked. She was going to help me if I did. Selena and Mark already signed up.

"Yea. I but I am still deciding on what I want to sing. Mark? Selena? What are you guys gonna sing?" I ask. The both nodded. Selena spoke first.

"Yea I am gonna sing Tell Me Something I Don't Know." She answered.

"Did you write it? Because I don't think I've herd it before if you didn't." I said. She shook her head no.

"No, no I wrote it. It's kind of about me getting into the music business, because every time I go to a record company no one takes me seriously, they just think of me as Shane Grey's little sister. They don't even listen to my demo." She told us.

"Well you know. I herd there are going to be a few representatives from some labels at the talent show. So when you sing you can rub it in their faces." Mark commented. Selena laughed.

"Yea I guess. So mark what are you going to sing?" She asked.

"Oh yea. I think I am gonna sing that song I showed you," He said looking at me.

"Well since we weren't with you can you tell us the name?" Caitlin asked kind of rudly. She is still a bit tense from her break up with Nate.

"Oh yeah. Its called Could You Be The One." Mark said.

"Well Mark since they haven't actually herd you sing like I have, I think you should give them a little preview." I said squeezing his hand slightly.

"Um…okay. I guess I could sing a little bit of it." Mark answered. "Ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. _Are you gonna be the girl, in that dream, when I close my eyes. Out of everyone, the best for me, the one that I call mine. Are you gonna be the one, the shining star, the center of my world. I'm not looking for just any girl. Could you be the one, could you be the one." _Did I mention Mark has an amazing voice. Its incredible and I love it.

"Wow that was really good." Selena and Caitlin said.

"Hey guys I have to go." Caitlin said and ran off. Then 2 seconds later Nate came over.

"Hey Selena. Mitchie, Mark….Dean." Nate sort of growled Dean's name, but Dean did the same thing in return. "So Selena are you singing for the talent show?" Nate asked.

"We just did this like 3 minutes ago." Dean said. "Any way don't you have somewhere else to be." He said again. Okay I officially hate Dean, no matter how good of friends he is with my boyfriend. Nate just walked away.

"Dean we need to talk." Selena said. Mark and I kind of censed a fight coming on. So Mark left but I'm staying. After what Nate told me I'm not leaving Selena and Mark alone together. Selena pulled Dean away from us.

"Okay babe. I'm gonna go. Love you." Mark said giving me a kiss. I kissed him back and then he left. I looked over at Selena and Dean. I couldn't hear much. Then the bell ring and the halls were empty. Guess I'll be late for class.

**Selena's POV**

"What's up baby?" Dean asked me.

"Okay Dean. I don't think we should go out anymore." I said to him.

"Why so you can be with Nate." Dean said grabbing my arm. "LOOK LENA WHERE TOGETHER. DON'T JUST THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME FOR THAT PIECE OF SCUM. GIRLS WOULD DIE FOR ME." He said to me louder and was squeezing my arm harder now. "You're lucky. YOU GOT THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT?" He said and then slapped me across the face. My hand immediately went to my now burning cheek.

"HEY!" I heard come from two directions. Shane was coming down the hall, probably to beat the shit out of Dean. And Mitchie was coming to see if I was okay. 'Don't ever touch her again. Actually don't even come near her unless you want to be in the hospital for a month." Shane said. Dean let go of me and got in my brothers face.

"Oh my God. Sel are you alright?" Mitchie asked coming up to me. "Oh. My . God. " She said looking at my face. He hit me so hard that you could tell it's going to bruise later. "Come on lets get you to the nurse."

"No!" I said. "She's just gonna want to know what happened. I can get Shane to drive me home. I have free period." Mitchie nodded. When we turned around we could tell someone was going to get hit.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" I herd Dean ask.

" I'm Shane Grey. AND THAT IS MY LITTLE SISTER!"**(a/n; Credit for that go's to Gossip Girl: Season1, Episode 1, Dan Humphrey.)**He said punching Dean right in the eye. "Now stay away from her." I didn't want to deal with any of this anymore so I went and sat down on the bench a few feet away. I saw Dean walk off, and surprisingly Mitchie went over to talk with Shane.

**No One's POV**

Mitchie went over to talk with Shane. "Did you know he was going this to her?" Shane asked MItchie. She just looked away. "God MItchie I know your mad at me but this is way beyond us. Selena could have gotten hurt. Well hurt worse." Shane said looking over at Selena who was holding her cheek.

"Yeah well Nate knew too. So go yell at him. I think I'm at my maximum for the month Shane." Mitchie said back. "Selena wants you to take her home. I have to go. Mark is waiting for me in English."

"Of course back to Mark." Shane said making fun of Mitchie. "Even though you cheated on him you still go back to him. " Shane said.

"Shut up Shane. It was a mistake and I'm trying to forget it even happened. So just leave me alone and don't talk to mark." Mitchie said to Shane.

"Oh so you haven't told him. You have told him that his perfect little girlfriend was making out with Shane Grey?" Mitchie scoffed.

" No, and he wont know about it if you just keep your distance." Mitchie said back to him.

"How's this for keeping my distance?" Shane asked walking away from Mitchie and over to Selena. Shane and Selena went to Shane's car and drove home while Mitchie went to English. But what Shane and Mitchied didn't know was that someone was listening to their entire conversation.

Erica ran down the hall to her brother locker. Yes he was their. Class started about 2 minutes ago but Mark always stayed at his locker for about five minutes. "Mark!"She said when she saw him. He looked up at her.

"Hey Erica. What are you doing talking to me? Usually you don't tell people were related unless you have to." He said.

"Just shut up for a second." He closed his mouth.

"What is so important that you ran here? You never run…let alone sweat." He said looking at Erica.

"Be quite. Okay so I was just going to talk to Shane when I saw him and Mitchie talking. And guess what? Your little Mitchie cheated one you." She said to her brother.

"Yeah right. Erica I know you hate Mitchie so why would I believe your not just making this up to make me dump her?" Mark asked her.

"Because I have this." Erica held up her phone.

"What so important about your phone Erica?" He asked. He gave him a 'one moment' gesture. And then she found what she was looking for. All of a sudden the conversation between Shane and Mitchie was playing.

"_Oh so you haven't told him. You have told him that his perfect little girlfriend was making out with Shane Grey?" Mitchie scoffed._

" _No, and he wont know about it if you just keep your distance." Mitchie said back to him._

"See. I wasn't lying." Erica said. But she soon regretted telling him when she saw his reaction. He looked crushed. "Mark? Are you okay? I swear i didnt mean to hurt you. I thought you'd want to know." Even thought Erica is mean to everyone else. She loves her family.

"No its fine. thanks for telling me. See you Later" Mark answered, walking off like a zombie.

"Bye Mark...sorry."

**AWWWWWWWW poor Mark. Okay guys either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the talent show. Please vote and tell me who you want Mitchie to sing about. Shane or Mark. That's it, I did it all in one day, woo 3,000 words. Thanks for reading.**


	8. The Talent show

**SORRY EVERYONE, MY COMPUTER SCREWED UP, SO HERE IS THE STORY THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN. WITH MAKRS SONG AND EVERYTHING. OH AND I CHANGED CONNECT 3'S SONG TO 'CANT HAVE YOU' not even kidding i just heard it like 20 minutes ago and i think it fits better.**

**Hey guys. I have this pet peve and its when people make like Mitchie sing a Hannah Montana song in their fanfics. I don't like the characters singing anything the actors don't sing in real life. That's why Mark is only singing Tony Oller songs, Selena is only singing Selena Gomez songs, Mitchie is only singing Demi Lovato song and so on. Just thought I'd tell you that. Okay here is your chapter. It's going to be long because of the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its original characters. If I did Shane Gray would be in my closet right now.lol. I do not own the songs When Life's on Hold, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Open, or Pushing Me Away. I do own the characters Selena Gray, Mark, Dean, and Erica.**

_**Previously On Things Change:**_

"_**Yeah right. Erica I know you hate Mitchie so why would I believe your not just making this up to make me dump her?" Mark asked her.**_

"_**Because I have this." Erica held up her phone.**_

"_**What so important about your phone Erica?" He asked. He gave him a 'one moment' gesture. And then she found what she was looking for. All of a sudden the conversation between Shane and Mitchie was playing. **_

"_**Oh so you haven't told him. You have told him that his perfect little girlfriend was making out with Shane Grey?" Mitchie scoffed.**_

" _**No, and he wont know about it if you just keep your distance." Mitchie said back to him.**_

"_**See. I wasn't lying." Erica said. But she soon regretted telling him when she saw his reaction. He looked crushed.**_

**Mitchie's POV-**

Mark walked in the class about five minutes after class started. He gave the teacher and apologetic smirk and sat down next to me. "Hey babe." I said. He seemed distant.

"Hey." He said very quite, I almost didn't hear him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and stared off into space. I decied to let him think in class and not bother him. The rest of the day was fine. After school I went over to The Grey House to see if Selena was okay. Unfortunatly Shane answered the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk to your sister." I said back. He stepped aside and let me go to Selena's room. When I got there I knocked on the door and heard a come in from the other side. When I got in Selena was lying on her bed with an ice pack on her cheek. "Hey. How's your cheek?" I asked. She took off the ice pack and her cheek looked worse than before, it was bruising and had a few scratches from Dean's nails. My hands went up to cover my mouth. "Oh my god." I said for the third time today. "Selena what did you say to him in the first place?" I asked.

"I told him I wanted to break up." She said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Why did you want to break up with him, you were fine with him on Friday night." I said.

"T-that was b-before Nate ki-kissed me." She stuttered. Whoa.

"Wait a second. When did that happen and why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because you were kissing Shane at the same time." My mouth made an o shape but no sound came out. "Do you think Caitlin will get mad if I get back together with Nate?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't think she was in love with Nate. But I think she might be a little hurt to see him move on so fast." That made me think about my own words. Is that what Shane felt when I started dating Mark?

**Down stares with Shane and Nate- Shane's POV**

"Hey dude?" I heard Nate say coming into my house. They just do that now, him and Jason. They walk into my house like they live here, that's because the practically do. "So I was talking to the Music teacher because she is in charge of the Talent show, and she wants Connect 3 to sing. So what song do you want to sing?" He asked me.

"Do you think I was too hard on Mitchie?" I asked out of the blue. Nate looked a little taken aback by my question.

"Um I don't know, I barely know what's going on with you two. No one really knows what's going on with you two." He said truthfully.

"I love her, it's just when I see her with that kid it makes me so mad and I blow up on her." I said back.

" Well then tell her how you really feel, in a song." I think he was joking about the song part.

"No that's it. We can sing a song and I can dedicate it to her. You're a genus." I said to Nate.

"Um okay. Do we even have that kind of song?" HE asked.

"No, but we can write one. Right now!" I said grabbing my note book and a pencil. Nate looked okay with the idea.

**Thursday Night- Talent Show- No One's POV**

Everyone was rushing around back stage and getting ready for the Show. Mitchie was looking for Mark because he hasn't talked to her since school on Monday and she was getting worried. She caught a glimpse of him and followed him over by the curtains. She grabbed his shirt and pulled on it. He turned around and his smile dropped to a sad frown. "What do you want Mitchie?" He asked, his voice was dead sounding.

"I want to know why my boyfriend has been avoiding me all week." She said back to him.

"Boyfriend, ha that's funny." He said laughing without any humor in his voice. Mitchie'e face went from concern to hurt.

"Yes boyfriend." She said back.

"Well that's weird because usually people don't _cheat_ on their _boyfriends_ with Shane Gray." He said back.

"Wha-what?" Mitchie asked back confused that he knew

"Yes Mitchie, I know about how you were kissing him. How could you do that to me?" He asked.

"Mark it was a mistake. If I could take it back I would." She said. Then the person back stage in charge of everything told Mitchie she needs to get ready because she is up in a couple minutes.

"Our next performer in our Talent Show is a sophomore here at Smith dale high (dumb name) her name is Mitchie Torres and she is going to sing a song with the help of another student here named Caitlin Geller." Said the announcer. Mitchie walked on stage and went up to the mic.

"Hi everyone. I'm Mitchie Torres and this is a song I wrote called Open. I'm going to dedicate it to Shane." She said looking back at Mark who mad a face. When she looked at Shane he looked excited, he wont be after he hears this song. Mitchie looked back at Caitlin and nodded. Right then the music started playing.

_Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months  
Neighbors complaining from the fights and  
Why can't things be the same_

And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious  
Of what I'm gonna say  
When I tell you I can't live this way

_I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

_The only noises in my head  
Are consumed of your voice  
From all the pain and hatred  
How long can you kick somebody down  
Before a foot breaks?_

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open_

_And I knew that you would fabricate  
This situation just for  
The sake of your need for attention  
And I'm sick of always being the one  
To always break down, always melt down  
In the end.  
And maybe this time  
It's a sign that independence and I  
Are finally catching on  
I don't need you to rely on._

_And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight _

_I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

_Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months_

When Mitchie finished everyone was clapping. She looked down at Shane who looked hurt, serves him right. She walked off with Caitlin after bowing to the audience. She walked up to Selena and gave her a hug. "Oh my gosh Mitchie you were amazing. Even if it was a song about my brother. He deserved it." Selena said. Then they heard Selena's name get called off the stage. "Well wish me luck." She said. Selena walked out on stage and went up to the Mic. "Hi. I'm Selena Gray and I'm going to sing one of my own songs." She said. Caitlin ran up to the music booth and gave the man Selena's music that she mixed. The music started playing and Selena started dancing.

_Everybody tells me, that it's so hard to make it  
Yet so hard to break in, and there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in, this dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Guess your not gonna treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, Tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me, I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing, the odds of me loosing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
More like one in a billion, or one in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to anything  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Guess your not gonna treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know(Are you ready for it) Yeah I'm ready for it_

_(Really Ready for it) Yeah I'm ready for it_

_(Lets get ready for it)_

_I'm on my way, I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say, it won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Guess your not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile  
Guess your not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know_

Everyone was clapping for her, even the representatives' from the labels, the ones who turned her down before. "Thank you." Selena said. She looked over at Nate and he gave her a smile, she then looked at Shane who had the biggest smile. He was proud of his baby sister. Selena gave everyone a wave and left. When she went back stage she went up to Caitlin. "Thanks sooo much for making my music for me. It was perfect." She said hugging Caitlin. "Wait where's Mitchie?" Selena asked looking around for Mitchie.

"She's upset because Mark is all mad about her singing to Shane. Now he's about to sing so she is going to watch him." Caitlin said like it was no big deal. Selena and Caitlin went over to talk to Mitchie, who was crying. "Aw Mitch what wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"He said that just singing a song about Shane mean I still feel something for him." Mitchie said. "I mean I do but I like Mark more. Why can't he see that?" Mitchie asked with tears streaming down her face. She watched the helper people wheel out the piano that's back stage.

"Mark plays the piano?" Selena asked surprised.

"Yeah, and he's amazing at it. His music always sounds so beautiful." Mitchie said. Then the announcer person started talking.

"Okay our next performer is a sophomore here and his name is Mark Oller."(lol) Mark walked on stage and sat down at the Piano.

"Hey, I'm going to sing a song called When Life's On Hold." Then he looked right at Mitchie. She could tell this song was meant for her. She noticed Shane glaring at Mark. Then Mark started playing the piano. Everyone got quite. It made Mitchie cry more because she loved how he played. Then he sang.

_Can you tell me_

_Where's the story going, what is the ending_

_Cuz I'm starting to question all of this_

_I've been waiting, for a happy ending_

_But nothings beginning, so tell me now_

_--_

_When lifes on hold, and you don't know what to do_

_People all around you, fighting over you_

_Do you follow threw, baby what do you do_

_I ask you, I ask you_

_--_

_Your dream starts to go, and you don't know_

_How to handle people stealing the fame_

_Why can't it just be easy_

_And maybe, they'll let me have my day today_

_--_

_When lifes on hold, and you don't know what to do_

_People all around you, fighting over you_

_Do you follow threw, baby what do you do_

_I ask you, I ask you_

_--_

_How could you make me choose_

_Between my idols and you_

_--_

_When lifes on hold, and you don't know what to do_

_People all around you, fighting over you_

_Do you follow threw, baby what do you do_

_I ask you, I ask you_

_--_

_When lifes on hold, and you don't know what to do_

_People all around you, fighting over you_

_Do you follow threw, baby what do you do_

_I ask you, I ask you today_

When Mark was done the whole place was quite. When he got up and looked around the whole place erupted with clapping. He smiled and walked out. Mitchie ran over to him. He just looked at her, "You have a choice to make." He said and walked away. Mitchie went and sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands.

A lot of other people went. And finally the show was over. Then the announcer came on the stage. "Okay everyone. Its time for our special guest group to sing a song for us." Everyone was confused even the performers. No one knew someone was going to sing. "Please welcome Connect 3."

"Hey everyone." Shane said getting on stage with everyone. "Were going to sing a song that we just wrote a couple of days ago." Shane said. He nodded to Nate and Jason. They started to play.

You warned me that you were gonna leave  
Never thought you would really go

I was blind  
But baby now I see  
Broke your heart  
But now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

Looking at the letter you that you left  
(The letter that you left, will I ever get you back?)  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?)  
Knowing that I never will forget  
(I won't forget, I won't forget)

That I was being such a fool  
That I still don't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

So tell me what we're fighting for  
'Cause you know that truth means so much more  
'Cause you would if you could  
Don't lie

'Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

When they were done they bowed and ran off stage. Shane ran to Selena who gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Shane you were great. When did you guys write that song, I haven't herd it before." She said sadly, they always ran their new songs by Selena first.

"We wrote is like 3 days ago." Shane said.

"It was all Shane's idea." Nate said.

"He wrote it about Mitchie." Jason said. Shane's eyes got big, Mitchie'e head snapped up from her hands and Mark tensed.

"YOU WROTE A SONG ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND?" Mark asked going up to Shane.

"So what it was just a song." Shane said.

"Yeah a song about how much you love her." Mark said glaring at Shane.

"And you're point is?" Shane asked

"She's my girlfriend." Mark said stepping closer to Shane. Shane looked like he was getting pissed off. If Mark said anything else you could tell Shane was gonna blow.

"Who was making out with me." Shane said. That was low. Mark looked hurt, he looked back at Mitchie who was sitting in the chair, eyes red and puffy, make-up streaming down her face, and try to take in everything that was going on.

"That doesn't mean anything, she's still with me." Mark said back. Shane stepped back. He looked over at Mitchie, so did Mark.

"Mitchie, just make a decision, who do you want? Me or Mark?" Shane asked.

**So I'm gonna stop their. Now everyone needs to vote on who she wants, but please put yourselves in Mitchies shoes. Don't just say Shane because you love Smitchie. Take in everything that has happened to her and then make your decision. Oh and to listen to any of the songs just go to my profile. They are all there. And for some reason Pushin' me Away doesnt want to cooperate like the rest of the songs. But I hope all of you know how it go's so im not gonna fix it.**


	9. Hes gone, Sequel coming

**Hey guys, so this probably going to be the last chapter. Yeah I know short story. But I think I might be doing a sequel. When this is over I'm going to put the summary for the sequel at the bottom and maybe even a sneak peek. Please tell me what you think of it and if I should write it. Oh and to clear something's up. Most people were saying that mark doesn't love her and that he is possessive over her and stuff. Mark really does love her, and when Erica told him Mitchie cheated on him he was crushed, not just because she cheated on him but because he learned if from his sister and not his girlfriend. And the reason why he yelled at Shane was because Mark still loves Mitchie he's just mad and to make matters worse his girlfriends ex boyfriend just wrote and sang a love song about her. He's going to get mad. So I just wanted to clear that up for you all. Oh and I went to a Jonas Brothers concert on Sunday night. It was amazing, the best concert I've ever been too and I've been to at least 6 and Demi accidentally fell, I felt bad for her. But she got up and joked about it. Okay so here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Who will she pick? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the original characters. I do own Selena Gray, Mark, Dean and Erica.**

_**Previously on Things Change:**_

"_**YOU WROTE A SONG ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND?" Mark asked going up to Shane.**_

"_**So what it was just a song." Shane said.**_

"_**Yeah a song about how much you love her." Mark said glaring at Shane.**_

"_**And you're point is?" Shane asked**_

"_**She's my girlfriend." Mark said stepping closer to Shane. Shane looked like he was getting pissed off. If Mark said anything else you could tell Shane was gonna blow.**_

"_**Who was making out with me." Shane said. That was low. Mark looked hurt, he looked back at Mitchie who was sitting in the chair, eyes red and puffy, make-up streaming down her face, and try to take in everything that was going on.**_

"_**That doesn't mean anything, she's still with me." Mark said back. Shane stepped back. He looked over at Mitchie, so did Mark.**_

"_**Mitchie, just make a decision, who do you want? Me or Mark?" Shane asked.**_

Mitchie looked up at them like they were crazy. "I cant just choose between you two. I need more time." Mitchie said to them. Then Shane pushed Mark and started to walk over to the exit. "Shane what are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"Making your decision easier for you." He said and stormed out the door. Mitchie was having enough of this over dramatic pop star. She walked out after him. IT was raining but she really didn't care right now.

"Shane! SHANE!" She called. He stopped about ten feet in front of her. "Why are you doing this?!" She asked. He turned around but stood his ground.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asked. Then he got mad. "Mitchie I've been trying to show you for 3 months that I love you. I've been trying to show you that what you're feeling between us can't just be brushed off. That you and I are meant to be and you can't change it no matter how much you try. I love you Mitchie. I LOVE YOU. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BEFORE YOU REALIZE I MEAN IT?!" He asked. She just stood there, staring at him, not with hate or love or passion or confusion, she just looked at him breathing hard. Then he walked up to her, grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips to hers. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck, getting caught up in the kiss. His other hand went around her waist and pulled her closer, as the kiss started to get heated he pulled away. "I really do love you Mitchie Torres." He said. She looked up at him, looking like she was about to cry. "What, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping away one of her tears with his thumb.

"I…I cant. I just need to think everything over." She said. He groaned and walked away. "Shane where are you going?" She asked, still crying and soaking wet from the rain.

"Away! Call me when you've decided!" He said. He walked over to his corvette and left. When Mitchie realized he wasn't coming back she went back inside. Everyone came running up to her, asking her all different questions that she couldn't pay attention to. She finally put her hand up to show them all to shut up, and they did. Then her mother came running back stage.

"MITCHIE! Why are you soaking wet?" She asked. MItchie looked up at her mom and just walked past her to her parent's car. One the way home she sat in total silence, with her parents worrying about her the whole time. When she got home she went up to her room, changed into some sweats and sat in her bed and cried. While she was crying she was thinking about everything that had happened the past 3 months. She didn't go to school the next day either, and never left her room unless it was to go to the bathroom. Sometime during the day her mother knocked on her door and came inside. "Honey, Selena is here. She wants to talk to you." Her mother said, Mitchie just nodded and Selena walked in. Her mother left.

"Hi." Selena said. She was waiting for Mitchie to reply, when she realized Mitchie wasn't going to speak she got worried. "Mitchie are you okay? You didn't come to school and you haven't spoken since Shane left." Selena said.

"Is he still gone?" Mitchie asked.

"Yea, he's going to graduate early and they are sending him his daploma. He will actually graduate next Friday but I don't think he needs to be in school." She said.

"Is he coming back?" Mitchie asked her voice was quite and could barley be herd.

"I don't think so." Selena said. Mitchie started crying again and Selena hugged her. "I have to go. My mom needs me to help with dinner. Bye Mitchie." Selena said. She got up and left. A few minutes later Mrs. Torres walked into Mitchie's room.

"Honey are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked her daughter.

"Mom, he's not coming back." Mitchie said crying into her pillow.

"Why do you care if he's coming back or not? He hurt you too much for you to care." Connie said walking out of her daughter's room.

"But I need to tell him I choose him, I love him." Mitchie whispered to herself.

**BAM its over. Yes, yes, yes I know it's probably not the ending you all wanted but I swear that Smitchie will happen. Okay so I am making a sequel obviously and it's going to be set 10 years in the future. Here's the Summary:**

_**Singing didn't work out for Mitchie Torres so now she is living another dream, designing wedding dresses. Her store is just starting up, what happens when her new client, famous singer Nikki Davis, is getting married to an old friend. Smitchie, Shane/OC, Nelena, Caitlin/OC**_

**What did you think, and I think it's pretty obvious who Nikki is get married to. Here is a sneak peak.**

Selena and I just opened our store 30 minutes ago and we already have someone coming in. Selena was in the back getting more of the dresses and putting them on the racks. I only looked up from behind the counter, where I was paying the bills for the store, when I heard a bunch of hangers hit the ground. When I looked up I saw Selena picking up 5 dresses that she had dropped, she was staring at our customer who I haven't looked at yet. When I looked at our customer my mouth dropped. It was Nikki Davis. She is a famous singer and she was at our store, our store hadn't even been open a month and we already had a celebrity walk in. She walked up to me. "Hello. I've been looking for a dress all day and I have found the perfect one. I passed you store and saw some beautiful looking ones in the window. Could I see the rest of your collection?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you have anything in mind?" I asked her.

"I want something that's satin, strapless, with beads and lace, and a pick-up skirt." She said.

"We just opened so we don't have anything like that at the moment, but I could sketch something like that up for you and you could add or take away stuff from the sketch and make it into your perfect dress." She seemed to like that idea.

"That's great. Do you sell shoe's here too?" She asked.

"Well I make the dresses and the other owner makes the shoes. My cousin also owns a jewelry store so I could send her the sketch and she can make some jewelry to match." I said, sketching up a dress as I talked to her.

"Oh that sounds great. Who is the other owner?" She asked.

"Hold on I'll get her, look over the sketch and tell me what you think." I said showing her the dress I drew and went to get Selena. "Hey we have a costomer who wants you to make her some shoes. Come on." I said. Selena didn't move. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"You really don't want me to go out there." Selena said. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the counter.

"Here she is," I said bringing Selena out to meet Nikki, "She is the best." I said. Nikki looked up at Selena and got a huge smile and then pulled Selena in for a hug. That was a little weird.

"Oh Selena, its been what 2 months since I've seen you? I'm so glad I get to see you, and you're making my shoes. This is going to be so fun!" She exclaimed. "Oh so you're her friend Mitchie." Nikki said to me.

"Do you two now each other?" Stupid question Mitchie of course they know each other. Nikki nodded.

'Of course we know each other! I mean I am-"She was suddenly cut off by a man's voice.

"Babe, have you found a dress yet?" the voice asked. I looked over at the door to see a face I haven't seen in 10 years. My breath caught in my throat. Nikki ran over to him.

"Actually I'm getting on made. Meet our new dress designer, Mitchie Torres." Nikki said gesturing toward me.

"Mitchie?!" I herd him mumble.

"Hi Shane…" I said back. Well this will be interesting.

**What did you all think? Would you read it. Please tell me what you think. And since it's a day before I go back to school I'm going to try to update on all of my fanfics today so keep looking to see what I've updated.**


End file.
